


Через левое крыло, четвертый этаж, шесть поворотов, дверь в конце коридора

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, AU in Canon, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, FBI agents, I'm idiot but heroes are not, M/M, Post 2х15 for CM, Pre-Canon for Hannibal, in one section, sorry but they works in one building
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Спенсер снова здесь. Как и много раз до этого.
Relationships: Will Graham/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Через левое крыло, четвертый этаж, шесть поворотов, дверь в конце коридора

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind  
> Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, цитаты из ещё не опубликованного, арты, околофандомные размышления и многое другое
> 
> #самое_странное_отп_ever #девачки_боже_они_работают_в_одном_здании #даже_в_одном_отделе #я_идиот_а_персонажи_нет
> 
> Пристрелочный фанфик по этой странной парочке, сломавшей мне мозг. Очень преслэш.  
> АУ относительно времени событий канона, Рид учился в академии ФБР, когда Уилл там уже преподавал.  
> У фанфика есть бета - Хэлен.
> 
> Работа на других сайтах:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/10055433  
> https://fanfics.me/fic154972

Спенсер останавливается возле знакомого поворота, засовывает руки в карманы и долгое время просто стоит, не решаясь пройти последние шаги. Ему никто не мешает — коридоры пусты, самый разгар учебного дня.  
Учебный корпус академии ФБР совсем не меняется. Всё точно так же, как и в те годы, когда он сам был студентом. На самом деле, с тех пор прошло не так уж много времени, но иногда кажется — вечность.  
И если просто стоять вот так, то на секунду можно представить, что ничего и не было.  
Но врать самому себе — самая большая глупость, которую позволяет себе человечество. Спенсер не намерен от неё пострадать, поэтому, да, он признаёт, что снова пришёл сюда вовсе не из ностальгии, а ради одного конкретного человека. Единственного, с кем он вообще может поделиться своими проблемами.

* * *

— Никакого уважения, — бурчит Уилл, но всё же еле заметно улыбается.  
— Просто ты слишком молод для преподавателя, — констатирует Спенсер, наблюдая за ним. — По статистике, ими обычно становятся не раньше двадцати семи.  
Невежливость высказывания он понимает, только произнеся фразу вслух. У Спенсера всегда были с этим проблемы — с разговорами. Он только надеется, что не обидел Уилла, случайно ткнув в больное место. Но тот, наоборот, смеётся — и это так странно, так неожиданно, и так… Захватывающе.  
— А ты — для студента, — отвечает Уилл, а потом лицо его принимает куда более спокойное — и привычное — выражение. Послеполуденное солнце освещает его бледное лицо, растрёпанные волосы и растёгнутый ворот рубашки.  
Этот момент почему-то застревает в памяти Спенсера навсегда.

* * *

Он снова сверяется с расписанием — занятия должны скоро закончиться, день правильный. Конечно, тут не могло быть ошибок, с его-то памятью, но Спенсеру нужно чем-то занять эти десять минут, не думая о причине визита. Он долго собирался с духом, прежде чем всё же пришёл сюда. Пересёк всё здание, ушёл в совсем другое крыло посреди рабочего дня. Хотч точно будет недоволен, а Уилл...  
Вот только у Спенсера даже не было его телефона, чтобы позвонить. Так уж получилось, что они всегда встречались лично, даже после того, как Спенсер закончил обучение и начал работать в ФБР. Они никогда не бывали друг у друга дома, общаясь только в этом здании или где-то неподалёку. У них обоих было слишком много требований к личному пространству.  
Если честно, они вообще виделись не слишком часто.  
И всё же Спенсер знает по именам каждую собаку Уилла, а ещё — где и когда он их подобрал. Любимые места для рыбалки. Знает про ненависть к фортепьяно, оставшуюся с детства, и про то, что оно всё равно стоит в доме Уилла, напоминая о родителях. Знает многое о его методе, о восстановлении мыслей преступников, то, о чём не известно остальным. Спенсер знает о нём очень, очень многое, как и Уилл — о нём.  
Но некоторые вещи Спенсер всё равно не может понять.

* * *

— Ты не поймёшь, — Уилл отворачивается и запускает руку в волосы, растрёпывая их ещё больше.  
— Просто объясни. У меня эйдетическая память и IQ сто восемьдесят семь. Должна же быть от этого хоть какая-то польза? — Спенсер выдавливает нервный смешок.  
Он знает, что слишком много говорит, когда волнуется.  
— Дело не в этом, просто… Это надо пережить.  
Спенсер считывает выражение лица Уилла, пытаясь расшифровывать и применить к ситуации полученную информацию. Он пока ещё не мастер по эмоциям, но сейчас Уилл точно вспоминая что-то не очень приятное.  
— Не всем стоит работать со смертью. Даже если это единственное, что ты умеешь, — добавляет Уилл, и Спенсер снова не спрашивает, почему он всё же ушёл в отставку.  
Ему конечно же интересно, что именно случилось — про это ходит немало слухов, — но он не будет пытаться узнать правду. У каждого из них свои секреты.

* * *

И сейчас — он всё ещё не понимает. Спенсер не готов уйти из ФБР, даже после всего, что с ним случалось. Мысли о подобном никогда не посещали его всерьёз, даже в самые худшие дни.  
Наверное, они с Уиллом просто слишком разные. Но это никогда не мешало их… Дружбе.  
Двери аудитории распахиваются, и студенты начинают покидать помещение. На Спенсера они не обращают внимания — пожалуй, при желании, он мог бы смешаться с толпой. Такой же студент, как и они. Словно серийный убийца, которого ФБР ещё не успело поймать.  
В коридоре появляются и другие студенты, и Спенсер берётся за ручку знакомого кабинета. Он знает, что Уилл сейчас делает, уверен наверняка — медленно собирает вещи или просто сидит в кресле, прикрыв глаза, ненадолго отрешившись от окружающего мира. Спенсеру почти не хочется прерывать это уединение, ведь, как бы хорошо они с Уиллом ни ладили, как бы неприятно ни было это признавать, но он — всё равно посторонний.

* * *

— Ты уверен, что мне стоит об этом знать? — Уилл хмурится и смотрит в сторону.  
Спенсер может точно сказать, что хотел услышать в ответ, но точно не холодную отрешённость и сомнения. Но кому ещё он мог рассказать?  
— Не уверен, — он тоже отворачивается. Не стоит пялиться, это никому из них не пойдёт на пользу.  
— Просто кошмары это… Личное.  
В голосе Уилла слишком много горечи. Спенсер знает, что он и сам давно страдает от них — потому всё же и решился прийти. Раньше, чем к коллегам или матери, чем к любому другому человеку.  
— Иногда — слишком личное, — добавляет Уилл. — Не мне давать такие советы.  
Он не заканчивает фразу, но продолжение очевидно: потому что я не могу справиться даже со своими.  
Они снова встречаются взглядами и разделяют понимающее молчание.

* * *

Спенсер входит в аудиторию и видит издалека, как Уилл открывает глаза и резко подбирается. А после, узнав его, немного криво, но искренне улыбается и идёт навстречу.  
Точно так же, как годы назад, сердце ускоряется, когда он видит эту улыбку.  
И так же, как и раньше, только с ним Спенсер готов разделить всё. Ощущение последних минут жизни, уходящих сквозь пальцы, безнадёжность от осознания чужого безумия, жуткий щелчок, который издаёт пустой барабан пистолета. И, возможно, даже облегчение от наркотиков, позволяющих забыться хотя бы ненадолго, перестать видеть ту бесконечную ночь и просто делать свою работу. В последнем он не уверен.  
Но Спенсер знает, что Уилл точно поймёт его. Даже если они вообще не будут говорить.


End file.
